


No Light, No Light

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China is blind and lost. Help comes to him in the form of Russia.<br/>Can they escape the cold mountains together and alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a couple nights ago in a dream. I decided to type it up because of how fantastic it struck me. There have been a few alterations. [Russia+Blind!China. If you don't like it, don't read it]

It was cold. Yao Wang knew this much. He had no idea where he was, though.  
"Help!" he called. "Someone help me! Is anyone there?"  
Yao had no idea how he had come to the cold place, he just knew he was there. While he was used to ending up places he had not intended due to his blindness, he never expected to wander somewhere so cold. With his inability to see, Yao lacked a sense of direction. He had not fully adjusted to his blindness. So, by turning, he could have easily just wandered further into the frozen wasteland.  
"Help!" he called again. "Some-"  
He stopped mid-cry when a coat was placed over his shoulders. The smell and warmth seemed familiar, but he could not realize why. He kept trying to figure it out as the mysterious person guided his hands into the sleeves of it. A scarf was then wrapped around his neck and over his mouth.  
"Who-" he began.  
"This will keep you warm, da?"  
Yao's eyes widened. "Ivan?"  
A warm hand slipped into Yao's. "We'll get you out of here, da? Help is on its way."  
"But this scarf and coat...is it-?"  
"Da."  
"But you'll freeze, aru!"  
"I will not let you die, da? Besides, I am used to the cold. It will not hurt me."  
Yao felt a tear slip down his cheek. Ivan guided Yao through the snow. He sometimes instructed Yao to stop, and sounds of combat were heard. Yao wished he could see what Ivan was fighting. What kept attacking him?  
"We are almost there, da?"  
The Russian's breath was labored. He was tired from fighting. Yao could feel the warmth liquid from Ivan's body. He was seriously injured.  
"Ivan, maybe you should wear the coat, aru!"  
Yao heard the man's head move. "I'm fine, da?" It sounded like he was happy. Why was he acting so cheerful?  
They walked a few more feet before the Russian collapsed.  
"Ivan!" Yao shouted.  
He started to shake the large man, but he did not stir. He laid there, his body slowly getting cold.  
"Ivan! Get up, aru! Get up!" Yao screamed. Tears flowed down his cheek.  
The Russian had ended his life to help Yao. He leaned down and gently pressed his warm lips to Ivan's cold ones. He then laid in the snow beside the Russian, his hand pressed to his chest as he drifted into the darkness...

Yao awoke to bustling sounds. He turned his head from side to side. Bandages were on his eyes again. He removed them and was shocked to see a world of light. After his sight adjusted, he was shocked to find Ivan asleep in a chair, his head resting on Yao's bed. Yao was in a hospital, and Ivan was asleep in his room, bandaged up. His left eye was covered by a post-op patch. His eye...and Yao's...  
His hand lightly danced over the Russian's light hair. Ivan stirred a bit, and when he opened his violet eye a tear escaped.  
"You're alive, da?"  
Yao nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "Yeah."  
Ivan smiled. "Good. I'd hate to think you died during the operation."  
"What happened, aru?"  
"I collapsed just outside town, and they heard you yelling for me. So, they brought us in. When I awoke, you were still unconscious, so I asked if I could give you my eye. Now you can see, da?"  
Yao felt the tears spill out. He nodded. "Yeah. I can, aru."  
Ivan leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Yao's. "Good." His fingers lightly touched the corner of Yao's left eye. "I gave you mine so you could see again. I wanted to make you see again."  
Yao nodded again. "I love you, Ivan. I'm sorry it took so much for me to realize it."  
The Russian smiled. "I am just glad you survived and can see now, da?"  
"Yeah. I'm glad, too."


End file.
